


They're a mess, but I can't stop loving them

by Miloca



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Family Fluff, Flashback, Hyungwon and Wonho are barely mentioned but they're there, M/M, Minhyuk Jooheon and Changkyun are kids, One Shot, ShowKi are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Kihyun comes back from a work trip and his house is a mess. That isn't what he was expecting.





	They're a mess, but I can't stop loving them

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that I was playing with on my mind.
> 
> I did some research about the Korean adoption sistem, but mostly invented the process deadlines. After all, this is fiction.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Kihyun spent a week on Japan, working. Fortunately, he was able to advance his flight back to Seul and would surprise his family. It always stunns him how much he misses his family anytime he travels. But he was back and soon he would hug his kids and Hyunwoo.

He took a taxi and distracted himself thinking about how they got together.

 

~*~

Six years ago, Kihyun met Hyunwoo while they were both trying to adopt a kid. They, sometimes, got together during parts of the process, waiting to do interviews and they started talking here and there about the troubles they were and would face because they were gays and wanted to raise children. When the time to meet kids and choose one came, they were designated to the same orphanage, at that time they were already friends, having shared their contacts and talking to each other almost everyday.

At the orphanage, they met two boys. Both Kihyun and Hyunwoo wanted to adopt boys, because they were nervous about raising girls. The boys were 2 and 3 years old and, according to the staff, were always together.

Hyunwoo quickly connected with Jooheon, the younger between them, and Kihyun approached Minhyuk. Nothing was decided in the first visit, but they went out with their preferences formed. They kept visiting the orphanage, mostly separately by the agency's instructions, and talking trough social media, updating each other about their processes. Hyunwoo's was finished his first, approximately two months after the first visit.

Hyunwoo's friend and lawyer, Hyungwon, advised him - seeing that his friendship with Kihyun was more close each day - against meeting Kihyun during the adaptation phase, because he could be visited by the social worker at any time, and that could bring prejudice for both of them. However, they met, they had made plans right after a surprise visit and took Jooheon to parks and short walks.

One month and a half later, Kihyun finally brought Minhyuk home. He was really happy, but almost panicked three days later, when his baby boy had a fever suddenly. He did what he had learn about, gave him medicine and put a compress in his forehead. The wait, however, was stressing him so Kihyun started messaging Hyunwoo.

When a few hours passed and Minhyuk's fever didn't came down, Kihyun took him to the hospital. Hyunwoo was also worried, so he took an asleep Jooheon with him and went to meet Kihyun. Fortunately it wasn't anything too serious, the little boy had a bad sore throat and needed strong medicine, they all went back to Kihyun's house, because of Hyunwoo's insistence in not letting his friend alone, so the host made sure that his visitors slept in his room while he stayed in the couch. Actually, Kihyun didn't sleep much, he kept going to Minhyuk's room to check on him.

In the morning, Minhyuk was back at himself and played with Jooheon as if he wasn't sick a few hours earlier. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were talking in the kitchen and observing the boys when the door bell rang. It was the social worker and he didn't like what he saw, despite Kihyun explaining everything. Hyunwoo left with his kid and they kept some distance for a while, because Kihyun even had to call his lawyer, Hoseok, to help him solve the situation after the incident.

After Kihyun's adaptation phase ended, he and Hyunwoo had a proper date. At that time, they already had strong feelings for each other and soon started a relationship. One year later they moved in together, Minhyuk and Jooheon had both of them as parents, and called Hyunwoo "daddy" and Kihyun "dad". One more year passed, and the couple resolved to adopt another kid, that was how they ended up with three little boys at home, adding Changkyun - a two years old - to their family.

~*~

 

Kihyun got out of the taxi and looked at his house, hopefully it wasn't very messy and he wouldn't have to face a cleaning day as soon as he got in. His hopes were broken while he was still unlocking the door, because he heard something heavy falling inside. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door. One step in and Kihyun's mouth hanged open in shock. The house was a total mess.

The kids were running around and he didn't see Hyunwoo anywhere. Minhyuk was the first one to see Kihyun at the door. He dropped the toy he was holding and ran to him screaming:

"DAD! DAD IS HOME! DAD!"

Kihyun bowed down and received his son's embrace. Jooheon and Changkyun ran to him after Minhyuk and Kihyun hugged them too. After a lot of kisses and hugs, he finally asked:

"Where is daddy?"

"In the kitchen making lunch!"

"Let's go there."

Kihyun was trying to hold his desperation.

"Daddy! Dad is here!"

"What?" Hyunwoo turned from the stove and saw his husband, smiling brightly at the sight. "You arrived earlier, dear!"

"It was a surprise." Kihyun talked, emotionless.

"What is wrong?"

The kids were fussing around them.

"Did you see the state of the living room?"

"Oh. Yeah. About that, I'm sorry."

"We camped there, dad!" Jooheon said, making Kihyun look at him.

"You went camping on our living room?"

"Yes! It was awesome! We told scary stories and Mimoonggie peed on the mattress and Kkukkung only played. But was funny!"

"I didn't pee!"

"You did!"

"I didn't"

While the olders were yelling at each other, Changkyun pulled on Kihyun's pants to gain his attention and stretched out his arms. Kihyun grabbed him and stoped the yelling.

"Enough!" Minhyuk and Jooheon looked at him. "Do you have the lunch under control, babe?"

"Yes, dear."

"So we will straighten the room before we eat." The boys prepared to complain, but Kihyun didn't give them space. "No. No complaints allowed. You mess the place, you straighten the place. Let's go!"

Changkyun was dozing off in Kihyun's shoulder, but that didn't stop him, he ordered Minhyuk and Jooheon around, entertaining them with stories about his trip. After a while, he put an asleep baby on the couch, and straightened the bigger things. When they finished , he took Mimoonggie and Heoney to take a shower and thanked them on helping him. Then he woke Kkukkung up and went to the kitchen to have lunch with Hyunwoo.

Straighten the house wasn't Kihyun's expectation when he came home earlier, but it wasn't a problem. He had a messy family, but they loved each other so much that only that mattered. He smiled widely while listening to his husband and children tell everything that happened that week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
